En lo más profundo de un Omega
by Chiru Less
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri era un Omega feliz que vivía una vida tranquila, común y corriente...hasta que el infierno se desata y su mundo queda de cabeza, desorientandolo sin saber qué hacer, ni adónde ir. Su camino se cruzará, indefectiblemente, con el Alfa que salvará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la genial Kubo. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

Estaba literalmente observando el apunte que tenía frente a si mismo, sobre la mesa. Parpadeó un par de veces en un intento inútil por despejar el sueño que lo atormentaba; ya en varias ocasiones se había sorprendido cabeceando y casi estampándose la cabeza contra la dura madera, pero es que no había caso: al día siguiente, Yuuri tenía que dar un examen realmente importante en la Universidad y no había alcanzado a estudiar lo que le hubiese gustado por cuestiones de trabajo, ayudando a su familia con el hotel.

Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haber discutido con su madre, quien había intentado convencerlo de que su prioridad eran los estudios y que solos podrían con la clientela. Manteniéndose en su trece, Yuuri se rehusó a dejarles toda la carga pesada y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal. Las nociones básicas las tenía claras, y agradecía que Pichit le hubiese brindado aquellos apuntes que, quizás, podrían salvarle la vida mañana…

Se sintió mal por su amigo. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche; las 2:34 AM. Hacía más de 12 horas atrás, Pichit había alcanzado a avisarle por medio de un mensaje de texto que aquel evento tan temido por ambos se le había presentado casi intempestivamente. Lo que habìa parecido un resfrío común los días anteriores, había terminado con una fiebre de los mil demonios y con ella, su celo.

No iba a poder ir a rendir mañana, eso estaba claro. El moreno se había esforzado más que él por dar aquella materia y a Yuuri le resultó injusto que justo en aquel momento crucial llegara aquello que se daba sólo cada 6 meses; Pichit siempre habìa sido irregular en ese tema...si Yuuri mal no recordaba, su última necesidad había sido...¿hacía 3 meses? Por su parte, agradeciendo a sus hormonas un poco más estables, agradecía inmensamente que aún le faltaran 4 largos meses para ello, y que en su caso, su cuerpo nunca le habìa dado sorpresas desagradables.

Bostezó, intentando prestar atención nuevamente al apunte. Se percató que estaba intentando entender el mismo renglón hacía más de 5 minutos...volvió a mirar el reloj. Las 3 AM. Si se acostaba ahora y dormía un par de horas, quizás tres...podría levantarse y terminar de repasar antes del examen que era a las 9 AM…

La idea lo tentó demasiado, visto y considerando que su cerebro estaba fundido por intentar meter demasiada información en pocas horas. Desde las 9 PM estaba sentado en aquella silla dura sin detenerse a descansar, y antes de eso había estado toda la mañana y toda la tarde…

Se levantó al fin, satisfecho por su resolución. Con las neuronas quemadas no iba a procesar ni a retener demasiado para el día siguiente, por lo que, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, se tambaleó hasta su lecho y se lanzó sobre él, reventado.

Sólo tuvo fuerzas para colocar la alarma del celular a las 6 AM y retirar sus lentes. Su mundo se volvió borroso en ese momento, y antes de que pudiese apagar la luz, ya estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Casi salta de la cama cuando un sonido ensordecedor interrumpió su sueño. Jadeó, encandilado por la luz y manoteando la fuente del sonido que provenía de su mesita de noche. Poco a poco, mientras el ruido seguía, se percató de que veía borroso porque no tenía sus lentes puestos; fue lo primero que manoteó antes de darse cuenta de que la fuente del sonido era su teléfono celular...maldición, ya eran las 6 AM…

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que no era la alarma, sino una llamada. Provenía de un número que no conocía. Vio la hora.

Las 4 AM.

Aún sobresaltado, tomó el celular con duda entre sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, pulsó el botón verde.

Lo primero que oyó fue interferencia, demasiada. Frunció el ceño en un intento por comprender lo que lo decía una voz que se dejaba oír en el medio de todo ese barullo. Era una mujer, pero no alcanzaba a reconocerla.

\- Deberías...está grave...pocos han…

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?.- la palabra "grave" resonó en su mente, logrando que su corazón comenzara a tamborilear rápidamente. Quizás era una llamada equivocada.

-¿Yuuri…?.- Adiós hipótesis. En un intento por oírla mejor, se sentó en la cama y apretó con fuerza el aparato contra su oído.

\- Si, soy yo. ¿Quien habla?

\- …

La comunicación se cortó. Con decepción y un poco de aprensión, Yuuri se quedó observando la pantalla encendida del celular, exprimiendose el cerebro por si recordaba aquel número…

Cuando la pantalla estaba a punto de apagarse, se encendió otra vez repentinamente. Había llegado un mensaje de aquel extraño número, y Yuuri no dudó en abrirlo.

Y por un lado desearía no haberlo hecho.

"Yuuri, soy la madre de Pichit. Está en el hospital, grave. No era su celo lo que estaba sufriendo, es una especie de epidemia. Ten cuidado, parece ser que sólo los Omegas la sufren. No vengas, por favor."

Bueno, muy bien xD Aqui yo otra vez!

Bien, este es el nuevo fic del que les habia hablado a las hermosas personitas que me siguen en "entre el alfa y la pared". Otro Omegaverse un poco más primitivo y salvaje que mi otra reciente creación.

Este es solo el prologo, ya veremos como se va desarrollando.

Nos leemos prontito! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!


	2. Chapter 2

\- No puedes salir, Yuuri. Es peligroso.

\- Pero mamá...no sólo mi mejor amigo me necesita en el hospital, sino que también tengo un examen terrible que dar hoy, no puedo quedarme aquí…

\- Yuuri.

Yuuri giró un tanto histérico, con los cabellos revueltos y aún con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta, arrugada por la mala posición en la que se había recostado. Su padre estaba, como siempre, observando las noticias cómodamente sentado en un futón, ajeno al griterío que él estaba armando en la sala.

El hotel estaba alarmantemente vacío. El moreno recordaba que el día anterior, como mínimo, había habido 10 habitaciones ocupadas. Ahora sólo estaban ellos, como si los clientes se hubiesen esfumado.

Miró insistentemente el reloj. Las 8 AM. Si seguía debatiéndose iba a llegar tarde.

\- Mira.- la voz de su padre lo trajo a la realidad una vez más.

\- ¿Qué?

Desvió la mirada hacia el televisor. Se acomodó los lentes y se acercó un poco más, un poco confuso por la información que le llegaba desde la pantalla. las palabras "Epidemia" y "Cuarentena" se repetían una y otra vez en los diferentes canales que su padre sintonizaba.

\- No tenemos novedades del número de damnificados en nuestro país, pero según los informes horarios que los nosocomios regionales nos brindan, el número de víctimas está subiendo estrepitosamente. Recuerden: por el momento la única información que las autoridades regionales han brindado es que esta especie de virus afecta principalmente a los Omegas, por lo que tengan a buen recaudo no salir de sus hogares. Repito: se ha declarado el estado de emergencia, y el toque de queda, queda prohi…

\- Entre los primeros síntomas parecen encontrarse el decaimiento general y mioartralgias seguidas de la típica fiebre del celo, por lo que muchos lo han confundido con una gripe o la cercanía de su necesidad…

\- No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la vía de transmisión, si se contagia entre Omegas o es el Alfa el posible portador asintomático y…

\- Todas las actividades y eventos del día de la fecha quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. El gobierno emitirá un comunicado a las 7 PM de hoy, por lo que por el momento deberían…

\- ¿Pero qué es todo eso?.- Yuuri se mareó cuando su padre sintonizó al mismo tiempo varios programas informativos.

Todos los canales hablaban de ello, incluso se habìa cortado la transmisión de programas de cocina, entretenimiento y documentales. Varias cadenas habían dejado de transmitir y sólo se podía ver la lluvia de interferencia, en otras los periodistas parecían haberse apostado frente a los hospitales y en otros simplemente realizaban gráficos y debatían sobre las posibles causas y consecuencias de aquella repentina y nefasta epidemia que había azotado a todos de la noche a la mañana…

No. Recordó que Pichit habìa comenzado hacía casi una semana atrás con los síntomas. Como había dicho aquel tipo de la tele, había empezado con decaimiento general y dolores en el cuerpo, a lo que luego le había seguido la febrícula que indicaba que su celo estaba demasiado cerca para ignorarlo, y teniendo en cuenta que Pichit nunca había sido regular en ese sentido, ninguno de los dos había sospechado que se tratase de algo más grave…

Por un momento, aquel examen tan importante que debía dar ese día se transformó en una cosa superflua y distante. Pensó en Pichit, en sí mismo. Sintiéndose terriblemente egoísta, temió por su salud. Se tocó los brazos en un gesto inconsciente, preguntándose si quizás por haber compartido el mismo espacio físico que su amigo él también estaba...y si así era, ¿qué les deparaba aquello a ambos, y a los demás Omegas? Por lo que acababa de ver en la tele, nadie tenía la más pálida idea de lo que sucedía, de dónde, cómo y por qué había surgido aquella peste ni que consecuencias reales traería...quizás sólo fuese una gripe común y nada más, y sólo estaban tomando todos los recaudos, por si acaso…

\- El examen seguramente se ha suspendido, Yuuri…¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Te ves realmente agotado.- su madre debió notar sus ojeras, por lo que no replicó nada.- Te avisaremos en cuanto haya alguna novedad.

\- Está bien, gracias mamá.

Recostado ya en su cama nuevamente, se quedó mirando el techo largo rato, sin sueño. No sabía si estaba pasado de revoluciones o la preocupación por Pichit sumada a la incertidumbre de lo que estaba sucediendo en general se le habían atascado en los sesos y le impedían conciliar el sueño. Volvió a prestar atención a su propio cuerpo en busca de algún signo que le llamase la atención, que le pusiera alerta. Se estaba poniendo paranoico…

Tomó su celular y le escribió a otro compañero de la facultad que debía dar el examen junto a ellos dos esa mañana, quien no tardó en contestarle con la misma preocupación que él había empleado en el mensaje, sólo que éste le acababa de informar que él junto a sus padres habían decidido salir de la ciudad e irse a pasar un tiempo a casa de unos tíos en un poblado lejano, y que esa misma decisión la habían tomado, hasta donde sabía, dos compañeros más.

Suspiró, cada vez más ansioso.

No sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener su promesa y quedarse quieto allí encerrado en su cuarto mientras su mejor amigo parecía estar peleando por su vida. Se revolvió varias veces en la cama, confundido. ¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan grave?

Se sobresaltó al sentir que algo le tocaba el brazo izquierdo. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido otra vez; era su madre quien había estado intentando despertarlo, y por la expresión en su rostro, las cosas no pintaban bien.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando la mujer se sentó en la cama, alisando su falda en un acto reflejo; Yuuri se quedó hipnotizado, mirándola.

\- Yuuri...han dicho en la televisión que...que es una epidemia muy grave, ¿sabes? Comenzó a afectar a los Betas también.- al moreno se le cerró el pecho. Su madre era una beta.- Pero...los únicos que han...que han sufrido las consecuencias más graves son los Omegas, cariño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Yuuri supo la respuesta a su pregunta antes siquiera de formularla. Se le contrajo el estómago y sintió ardor en los ojos. La garganta se le cerró instantáneamente luego de pronunciar aquella interrogante de manera trémula.

Estaban muriendo. La epidemia, aquella cosa que había atacado de imprevisto en las últimas semanas a Omegas y ahora a Betas, los estaba matando.

Su pensamiento se dirigió automáticamente en Pichit. Su mente quedó en blanco al comprender que la ausencia de respuestas a los mensajes que le había enviado a su madre antes de quedarse dormido quizás...no, no podía ser, su mejor amigo no podía…¡Lo había visto el día anterior, a la mañana! ¡Sólo había estado decaído, malditos fueran! El sólo pensar que la risa nerviosa y preocupada de Pichit porque, por culpa del celo no podría rendir aquel examen al que se había preparado tanto, pidiéndole disculpas por no poder repasar con él el último día había sido lo último que había oído de la persona en la que más confianza y con la que más recuerdos había compartido…

\- Yuuri.- sintió la mano gentil de su madre en su espalda, y luego como sus cálidos brazos lo rodeaban mientras su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos culpa del llanto que intentaba inútilmente contener.- Debemos irnos. Yo sé que es doloroso, para todos, pero…

\- Es muy injusto, él no hizo nada para merecer algo así.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño, ya lo sé. Con tu padre no pudimos comunicarnos con nadie en el Hospital, está todo realmente saturado. Debes pensar en ti, Yuuri, aunque te cueste en estos momentos.- prosiguió su madre antes de que él la interrumpiera.- Debes...Debemos irnos.

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Están creando refugios subterráneos en todas partes del país. Le están dando prioridad a los Omegas, por lo que no tendrás problemas alguno en ingresar a alguno de ellos…

\- Si no van ustedes, yo no iré.

\- Yuuri…

\- No, mamá. En eso no hay discusión.

\- Querida.

La voz de su padre se dejó asomar por la puerta de su habitación, distrayéndolos a ambos. La expresión en el rostro del hombre dejaba entrever que tampoco la estaba pasando demasiado bien con todo aquello, y su rostro compungido empeoró al ver las lágrimas en la cara de su hijo. Yuuri se limpió toscamente, un poco avergonzado.

\- Han venido...las autoridades sanitarias.- no supo por qué, Yuuri se puso terriblemente nervioso al notar la ansiedad en la voz de su padre.- Quieren hablar con nosotros, y con Yuuri.

\- Está bien. ¿Hijo?

\- Vayan...me arreglo un poco y en un momento más bajo.

\- Bien, te esperamos.

Yuuri tenía la mente en blanco, pero no porque estuviese en shock, sino porque, en el instante en el que su madre le había dirigido una última sonrisa antes de salir de su cuarto escaleras abajo, había tomado una determinación tan segura que incluso a él mismo le asustaba.

Prácticamente saltó de la cama en dirección a su armario; rebuscó una playera y un jean y se cambió de ropa con la mayor velocidad posible. Incluso aún estaba colocándose la otra blusa cuando salió de su cuarto, acomodándose los cabellos en forma ansiosa y bajando también las escaleras.

Pero dirigiéndose al patio trasero, no a la puerta de entrada.

Hizo el menor ruido que pudo, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. El aire fresco de otoño le recibió en el rostro. Ya era prácticamente de noche. El cielo estaba teñido de un suave color escarlata, y ya no había rastros del astro solar.

Tomó la llave del portón, saliendo con sigilo. En un acto reflejo volvió a cerrar con llave, quizás pensando que eso podía darle un poco más de tiempo. Se dio unos segundos para orientarse.

La calle principal a la que había salido y las calles laterales estaban atestadas de coches; el tráfico era un caos, y se oían bocinas aquí y allá.

Se puso nervioso y, mientras comenzaba a caminar ràpidamente calle arriba, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pese a que su conciencia jamás le perdonaría el no hacerlo.

El hospital estaba a unas cuadras de allí.

No podía dejar a Pichit. Tenía que saber si estaba bien, si tenía chances. Poco le importaba si èl era afectado por aquella epidemia, quería saber de su mejor amigo.

Sólo esperaba que sus padres fuesen capaces de perdonarle.

Bueno,aquí ya el segundo!

Espero les vaya gustando!

Nos leemos!


End file.
